Fight til The End
by isabella567
Summary: Ziva has a huge secret and is forced to go back to tel aviv. Eli made a deal with her to keep a certain boy alive, but what happens when eli sends him on a mission that just might kill him can ziva save him and claim him as her own? will she die herself?
1. Back at mossad

NCIS headquarters

The day had been perfect for everyone...Everyone except Ziva.

Ziva David had just received a letter from her father, Eli.

She balled up her fists and crumbled the letter.

_'How could he?! '_ she screamed to herself.

She realized Tony was staring at her while eating a corned beef sandwich.

"Excuse me, I have to...use the restroom." Ziva Excused herself and walked quickly to the bathroom.

Once there, after making sure it was empty, she leaned over the sink and splash some water on her face. The water had covered her tears but did not take away the sound of her sobs.

Tony was outside to door listening.

_'Ziva crying?! No...it can't be!'_

Tony opened the door to the bathroom just enough to see Ziva leaning over a sink with tears streaming down her face.

Ziva heard the door squeak and quickly dried her face.

"Tony..." Ziva said as she walked past him. Her voice was soft and casual.

"Ziva..." he said and attempted to grab her arm, she jerked back fast and almost punched him in the face, but Tony had already slammed her against the wall.

"Why were you crying?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"Excuse me? Since when is anything I do any of your business?" she asked, and Tony slammed his fist on the wall behind her.

"Damn it Ziva! Why the hell were you crying?!" he asked getting inpatient with her.

Ziva just glared at him.

"Its that _Eli David, _right? I know he had sent you a letter, so I will ask you again Ziva, Now... what is wrong with you?!"

"I'm not sure that is any of your concern" she said looking him dangerously in the eye.

He opened his mouth to protest but before he could, Ziva had pushed him off of her and walked past him, brushing her clothes lightly.

When she got to her desk, so wrote Gibbs a letter and got her gear to leave.

She saw Tony chasing her but luckily the elevator doors closed before her could get there.

Ziva arrived at her house and packed everything that she needed for Tel Aviv.

Without saying a goodbye to anyone, she was head to the airport. she looked back at her apartment for the last time...before heading out.

Mossad Headquarters....

The plane ride was long and boring. Ziva could not wait to meet her father, in fact she hardly slept on the plane because she was so excited, and not in the good way.

Walking down the hallways of Mossad was like being in a nightmare, she hated this place. Gibbs would kill her If he knew she was here, but as her father would say.... " you answer to Mossad first." And a part of her knew that this was true, but the other part did not want to believe that.

Once at her fathers door, she knocked until she heard him say something in Hebrew.

He looked up at the door.

" Ah, Zivalah" Eli David got up and kissed Ziva on both cheeks.

"I suppose you know why I am Here, father..."

Her father backed away from her and back to his desk.

"Yes. Sit. We need to talk about this."

she stayed standing.

"I told you to make sure he does not join Mossad! And what do you do?! You go out and train him and make him join just like me!" she screamed at her father.

"When you left, you left Adam in my hands, He is my _Grandson _I can do whatever I want with him..." Eli said calmly.

"He could be killed!" Ziva said to him slamming her hands on his desk.

"If you stay I will make sure he does not"

"No, I will not stay in this hell hole and neither will my son!" she said

" As director of Mossad-"

"As director of Mossad, you are supposed to protect him!"

Eli chuckled.

"And Also as Director I can kill of anybody I do not want, you of all people should know that..."

Ziva thought back to what had happened to her sister Tali.

"Remember Ziva, you leave, he dies."

"Gibbs...."

"You will leave that to me"

"Fine, take me too him"

"welcome back to Mossad, Zivalah"

" I guess I will be put on some type of mission, yes?"

Eli nodded.

"The details of your mission are simple, finish training Adam, BUT under one condition, he must never find out you are his mother...."

Ziva nodded.

"So Where is he? Take me to him, father.'

Eli got up and opened the door for her.

He lead her down a flight of stairs and down a long hallway.

They reached the area called the training grounds.

This place brought back memories, this is where Ziva had spent most of her childhood years.

They walked until they reached the fighting area.

Israeli men and woman were sparring.

Ziva looked confused until Eli had pointed out a boy of about 12 in red fighting gear.

He was fighting one of Ziva's old teammates.

"Father! Why is he fighting Micheal?! Micheal is a grown man! He should fight people in his own division!" Ziva said.

"Calm down Zivalah, very much like you, he was better than everyone else in his division so we were forced to move him to the adults"

Ziva mouthed the word 'Oh' and continued to watch his fight.

Adam was the clear winner even from early in the fight.

Adam threw a kick in Micheal's face and he fail down in slow motion on his back.

A fellow comrade had ran up to catch Micheal before he would bust his head on the solid floor.

Ziva could not help but smile, her son was like a boy version of her.

Eli and Ziva went over to Michael.

Eli bent down by Michael. " keep your hands up next time Rivkin."

Ziva walked over to her son who was drinking a bottle of water.

"Shalom" she said to him.

He took of his fighting gear.

"Shalom.."

Ziva got a clear shot at his face, they had the same hair color, the same eye and nose shape and the same facial expressions. The only he did not have was her color eyes, he had his fathers eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked Ziva

" officer Ziva David."

"Officer Adam Hess."

"Hess?" Ziva was shocked that he did not have her last name still.

"Yes, my parents died in a bombing."

Ziva put her head down, it was hard to not tell him he was a David, _Her_ child.

"And your an Officer?"

"yes. Not for long though..."  
"what do you mean Officer Hess?"

" Well, I-"

"Officer David, it is so nice to see you again...." Michael said and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Shalom, Michael."

Preview next chapter:

"_In a few days, I will be sent on a suicide mission."_ _ Adam said to Michael. _

"_And did you tell officer David?" he asked raising an eyebrow? _

"_No, I didn't have to, Director David told me to say nothing of this to her...."_

_................ ........................... ............................ ...................... ............................_

_Ziva sat on her bed rocking back and forth in tears holding a picture of her son, the same son who she never got to tell him she loved him, the same son who never knew his mother was right there next to him  
_

_............................ ................................... ................................ ............................ ............_

I know this sucks, but PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I would also like to tell you that at lease a month past in the preview, so you may not see that until the end of the chapter after I put some Mother/son bonding.... well in this case since he does not know yet it may be teacher/student like thingy. And please no flames, I am just 14, I am still working on my writing. Will Adam Die? or will ziva betray Mossad for good and save her son? Will Ziva herself survive or will her father try to kill her off too? NOTE: ALL the characters from NCIS WILL be in this story alot more.


	2. suicide mission

.

Ziva's hotel room.....

Ziva David had just waken up from a deep sleep hours after meeting her son.

She had a smile on her face until she remembered where she was.

'_Tel Aviv'_ she thought.

God how she hated this place. It reminded her too much of her childhood, well, the little childhood she had. She was forced to to join Mossad around the same age as Adam.

Sighing she swung her legs across the bed and got up.

Making her way to the dresser, she picked up her cell phone.

_13 missed calls, 12 voice messages._

She sighed and flipped her phone closed. She would have to deal with Gibbs and Tony later. She did have to meet her son today, after all.

At NCIS....

" Damn it!" Gibbs said as he hung up the phone.

"McGee, I need a telephone trace, now!"

Gibbs handed McGee a piece of paper with a number on it.

"boss, this is Ziva's cell..." He said

Gibbs looked at him and walked away.

McGee began trancing the number.

After a few minutes his face was transfixed with a confused face.

Tony, seeing his face got up and went over to lean over his desk.

"What you got, Probie?" he asked.

It took McGee a moment to answer.

"I did a cell phone trace...on Ziva....and she either has changed her number or....is no longer in the country."

Tony looked down at McGee.

"That explains why she was crying...."

"Excuse me?" McGee said.

"The last night we saw her, I found her in the bathroom crying. She never told me why though, and now I guess she had gotten a letter from the Director of Mossad telling her to come back..."

"Now we have to tell Gibbs." McGee said.

"No, Now, we find her..."

Tel Aviv, Mossad headquarters...

Ziva opened the door to her father's office.

When she got there she saw Adam already there. Her father and him were having a conversation in Hebrew.

"Zivalah, Your here early." Eli said to her.

"I drove." she said never talking her eyes off of her son.

Eli chuckled.

"Enough said."

"Officer Hess, I am sure you have already met Officer David."

"Shalom" Ziva said.

"Shalom" He replied.

"If you do not mind...i would like to take Adam out for Breakfast." Ziva said finally turning her eyes off of Adam.

"Yes, of course." He said and a small smile crossed Ziva's lips.

"Come, Adam." she said.

Tel Aviv, Restaurant...

Ziva and Adam were sitting down at a restaurant.

"So Adam...tell me about yourself."

"I do not have much to tell. I have nothing special in my life, my parents died and I have been with Mossad since I was 8."

Ziva held back her anger.

"So, what is it you like to do?" Ziva asked after she calmed down.

"I can draw, I like to play video games, and I love to listen to music."

Ziva smiled.

"Oh, I forgot one important detail, I like to play pranks on people as well."

Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" Ziva asked a little surprised at this.

"Yep, the only time I really got caught is when I put raisins in Director David's party mix, he is allergic to them, and his face started breaking out and he regurgitated."

Ziva almost spit out her orange juice in laughter.

"I wish I had been there." she said.

.................. ........................... ........................... ............................... .............................

The rest of their breakfast time had been filled with laughter.

Ziva had grown close to the boy, more quickly than anyone else before.

After she had helped Adam with some of his fighting techniques

she found her way back to her fathers office.

"I have helped Adam with his self defense and fighting techniques." Ziva said.

"Good, I am sure you are exhausted, go and get some rest." Eli said.

Ziva nodded and turned to leave.

Driving back to the hotel, Ziva thought about her son.

She wanted to tell him that she was his mother. She wanted to raise him as her son, but her father would not allow it. He thought that if she would raise a child then that would make her weak, make her...vulnerable.

After arriving at the hotel, she quickly changed into her nightclothes.

She then noticed that her eyelids were getting heavier eyes second.

She then closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

....................................... .................................... ..................................... .....................

NCIS headquarters...

"Boss!" Tony said trying to catch the elevator door from closing.

He made it just in time.

"Have yo heard anything about Ziva?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"More than you know DiNozzo."

"So that means you must know where she is"

Gibbs just took a sip of his coffee.

"Boss, Please, this is Ziva we're talking about. She just wouldn't leave."

"_Tel Aviv,_ DiNozzo."

"What?!" He nearly screamed.

"I spoke with the director and Ziva has indeed gone back to Mossad. There is nothing we can do."

"Thats what you think..."

"forget it DiNozzo." Gibbs said before exiting the elevator.

...................................... ............................................ ................................ .................................

Mossad Headquarters..... four weeks later

"Michael!" A voice yelled.

Michael turned around to face an almost boy version of Ziva.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"I...this may be the last time I see you. In a few hours, I am going to be sent on a suicide mission"

Rivkin raised an eyebrow.

"And you did not tell officer David?"

"No, I didn't have to, Director David told me to say nothing of this to her."

"I suppose you are taking my place in the Kidon Unit, yes?"

"Yes. Michael, can you do me a favor and give this to Officer David? I...must finish packing."

Michael took the paper from Adam.

"_Tov_, _toda" _Adam said and walked away.

Michael looked at the picture, his eyes widen in shock.

Ziva waited at the spot were they met everyday. There was no sign of Adam.

She waited for about 5 more minutes before getting in her car and driving of to Mossad headquarters.

She went to Adam's room and knocked on the door. _There was no answer._

She knocked again._ Nothing._

"You will not find him in there.." a voice said from behind.

She turned around to face Michael.

"What? Where is he?"

"He left on a mission. He told me to give this to you."

He handed Ziva a hand drawn picture. It was of two people, one she could tell right away was her self, the other was... Adam. The were both sitting at a table laughing. The art was drawn extremely well.

At the bottom it read:

_To: _Mom

_From: _Adam _David._

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"_He knows..." _ she said aloud.

"Smart kid, that Adam." Michael said.

Ziva smiled.

"Yes, He is _my_ son."

Michael walked over to her.

"Now, what are the details of his mission." Ziva asked.

"Suicide." was all Michael said.

Ziva felt her heart drop.

"What?!" she screamed thinking she heard wrong.

"suicide." He said again.

"No!" she screamed and ran down a long hallway to the director's office.

When she reached it, she was out of breath.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she asked swinging the door open.

Eli slowly put down his pen and looked up at her.

"Language, Zivalah." he said.

"Why would you send him on a mission that could possibly kill him?!"

"I have my reasons." was all he said.

"That is not good enough! You told me that if I return you would make sure he stays alive!"

"Do not yell at me!" he said getting angry now. "Like I said before as Director of Mossad, I can Kill off anybody that I do not want or need..."

"He is your grandson!" She screamed at him.

"And Tali was my daughter"

Ziva shook her head.

"I hope I will be the cause of your downfall." she whispered.

Ziva turned her back on her father and ran.

Tears streaming down her face.

She did know where she was headed, she just ran. She did not care who followed her.

Ending up in front of her hotel.

Wiping her tears she entered.

When she made it to her room, she took of her shoes and sat on the bed. Holding the picture that her son had drawn, tears streamed down her face.

_'Adam' _she thought.

She thought of his face and his smile, _her _smile.

She thought about the little boy who never got a chance to tell his mother he loved her.

The little boy who had so much enthusiasm, the little boy she loved....

Now she was never going to see him again, and it hurt, it hurt like hell.

.......................................... .....................................................................................................

Special thanks to Bay95, and nighttime writer for reviewing my story.

Please review, and no flames. PLEASE remember that I am just a kid but if you have some pointers then feel free to tell me.


	3. we'll get him back

Fight till the end

Chapter 3

NCIS.....

Today was just another regular day at NCIS.

Gibbs had been called in to see Director Vance.

"Officer David had gone back to Mossad a month ago without my permission." Vance said.

"That is correct." Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"And what do you plan on doing about that, Gibbs?" Vance said taking a seat at his desk.

"I don't know, maybe we could break into Mossad and bring her back by force." Gibbs said in a sarcastic voice.

"Very funny, Gibbs." Vance said smirking. "but I do, however, want my agent back."

"How do you want me to do that?" Gibbs said putting down his coffee.

Vance stared at him for am moment before opening his mouth.

"Pack your bags Gibbs, you and your team are on the next flight to Tel Aviv."

..........................................................................................................................................

Tel Aviv

1 day later....

Ziva woke up to the blazing temperature of Tel Aviv.

She sat there in the bed trying to figure out why she had been feeling so... miserable.

Then it hit her.

_'Adam'_ she thought.

She put her knees to her chest and cried, rocking back and forth.

She said like that until her cell phone rang.

"Shalom?"

"Zivalah, come to my office immediately." her father said and then hung up the phone.

Ziva sighed and walked to the bathroom slowly and shut the door.

.............................................................................................................................................

Mossad headquarters...

Ziva knocked on the door and heard her father yelling In Hebrew.

She knocked again, the yelling stopped.

"Enter" He said

Ziva slowly opened the door and was filled with hatred, God how she hated him.

She stood there no emotion playing at her face.

Ziva knew better than to show emotion in front of her father.

"Sit" he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

She remained standing.

"That was not an offer, that was an order." Ziva sighed heavily and sat down.

Her father looked at her.

She stared back.

"I sense your Depression." Eli said and her eyes snapped up to met his.

'I do not understand what you mean." she said trying her best to hide the emotion in her voice.

"You cracked, Ziva, you are no longer the daughter I had trained to be emotionless..." He said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"I...I do not believe that is true..." she said.

"A Mossad officer walked past your door and heard you crying, now both you and I know that crying is against Mossad rules!" His voice getting louder as he finished.

"Well, excuse me for being worried about my son! You killed him!"

"Is this what this is about? I thought you were over him!"  
"How could I ever get over my son?! I Loved him and you killed him!"

"That boy made you soft Ziva, I had no choice!"

"Just like you had no choice when I was 15?"

She said and he looked up at her, shocked.

"You had me raped when I was 15! What kind of father would do that to their own daughter? She said in a soft but dangerous voice.

"Ziva-"

"You had me raped because you knew I would never want children. Tali could not have children, Ari betrayed you, so you picked me, your only child left to give you a grandchild, and heir to the entire Mossad organization." Ziva said and could tell he was shocked that she knew all of this.

"you did not approve of the man I was dating so, you has me raped by a Mossad officer. Whom I later killed."

"How- Who told you this?"

Ziva shrugged.

Then their was silence.

Eli picked up his pen and started to write.

"You will rejoin Mossad and take your son's place in the Kidon Unit."

Ziva smirked.

"I am done with you and Mossad."

Ziva turned to leave.

Eli stood up.

"You turned your back on me and I will have you Killed!"

"Hmph." was the noise she made before turning her back on him and walking out the door.

............................................................................................................................................

Ziva walked to the Elevator of the Hotel and pressed the button.

She leaned her head on the wall of the elevator, a tear rolling down her cheek.

The elevator dinged and she stepped out only to be met by a man with icy blue eyes and gray hair.

"Gibbs?" she said shocked.

"Ziver" he said

she pulled him into a hug and cried into his chest.

Tony and McGee were walking from the direction of Ziva's hotel room.

Ziva pulled away once she was sure her tears were gone.

"Ziva, what is going on, why did you leave us?" Tony asked.

"I-he killed him, he sent him on a suicide mission."

"Who, Ziva?" Gibbs asked as tony walked closer to her.

"Adam, My son."

Tony and McGee looked shocked. McGee spit out the water he was drinking.

Gibbs face was expressionless.

"And, did you try and stop him?" Gibbs asked since he seemed to be the only one who could talk.

"When I found out he was already gone. I just got done talking to Eli, and I quite Mossad and now he will have me killed." Ziva said.

"Not while we are around her won't!" Tony said apparently out of his shock.

Ziva managed a small smile.

"Now, your son, Do you think he reached his destination?" Tony asked.

"No, he has to go all the way to south America. He is not dead, yet. They still have to plan the suicide attack."

Ziva said.

"No, he is not going to die at all." Gibbs said.

Ziva looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, A small hint of Hope in her voice.

He looked at the elevator.

Gibbs took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, we have a new mission, we need a plane to south America."

he then hung up the phone.

"Gibbs?" Ziva breathed, shocked.

He looked at her and smirked.

He turned around and pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Plane leaves in 1 hour." he said before the elevator doors closed.

Ziva was still shocked.

She looked at Tony who was smiling.

"We will get your son back, Zi" tony said.

She smiled back walking up to him.

"_Toda"_ she said and lend in to kiss him...


End file.
